Todo por ti
by Queen Smash
Summary: Ninguna de ellas es esperaba... que esa noche todo cambiara. Warning: YURI Y LEMMON
1. Solas

Todo por ti

Capitulo 1- Solas...

-Que noche tan mala...- la princesa se adentraba en los pasillos de la desolada mansión. Todos se habían ido a algún lugar de vacaciones, pero ella decidió quedarse ahí, sola... ahora veía que había sido una mala idea.

Estaba cayendo una gran tormenta. No llevaba ni una semana ahí, y ya se estaba hartando. Extrañaba a sus amigos y amigas... pero especialmente a ella, a su amada... Samus.

No podía negarlo. Estaba enamorada de la caza recompensas, desde un momento en que ella la había ayudado en el momento que su novio Link al había dejado. Lo recordaba a cada momento...

_-¡Zelda! ¿Qué paso? Me llamaste muy preocupada...- le dijo la rubia junto a ella._

_-L-Link... me dejó...- le dijo sollozando. Samus la miró con tristeza y lástima. La entendía, y la abrazó._

_-Zelda... lo-lo siento mucho...- le contestó sintiendo las lágrimas de la princesa de Hyrule._

_-No... f-fue mi culpa... No merecía estar con Link...- le dijo Zelda. Esas palabras le hicieron ver a Samus que su amiga estaba completamente destruida._

_-No digas eso... él era el que no te merecía...- le dijo Samus mirándola.- Tu eres una gran chica... algún día llegará la persona perfecta para ti...- le dijo Samus. La princesa la miró a los ojos, viendo en su rostro a la persona de quien se enamoraría al instante..._

_-Gracias Samus...- le dijo abrazándola fuertemente._

-Cómo quisiera poder decirle... pero... no puedo...- se decía Zelda. Los relámpagos resonaban en la mansión, iluminándola como una lámpara a punto de fundirse. Deseaba estar acompañada, tener cerca a alguien... y eso iba a cambiar dentro de poco.

Se dirigió a la recepción de la mansión, a sentarse a leer un libro. Tomó el primero que encontró: Crónicas de un amor imposible. Ese título la hacía sentirse en su situación. Y empezó a leer...

Pasó 1 hora. La mansión estaba tan tranquila como un valle. Estaba lloviendo un poco más despacio, pero aún no daba confianza salir.

-Los libros... me inspiran tanto en mi vida... como quisiera que todos estuvieran aquí. Es un poco más tranquilizante.- se dijo la princesa, pero de repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Zelda miró el objeto, y no le tomó importancia. Tal vez era un animalito que estuviera afuera de la mansión.

-¿Hola...? Ah...- se oyó la voz de alguien fuera. Sonaba cansado. Zelda se levantó, con miedo. Esa voz le parecía familiar...

-Eh... en un momento.- y caminó hasta la puerta, para abrirla. No se imaginó lo que le esperara.- ¿S-S-Samus?- dijo desconcertada al ver a la caza recompensas cubierta de fango, y lastimada delante de ella.

-A-A-Ayuda Zelda...- le dijo Samus con poca fuerza.

-¡Samus!- gritó preocupada y levantando a la rubia. La llevó hasta el sofá del medio de la sala.

-Que bueno que estás aquí Zelda...- le dijo tosiendo Samus. Las heridas que tenía desangraban poco, pero debían ser tratadas.

-Samus... ¿qué te pasó?...- le preguntó Zelda.

-Estaba afuera... tratando de volver a la mansión... un rayo golpeó un árbol y... no pude escapar tan rápido.- le dijo Samus.

-Samus... ¿porqué estabas aquí?- le preguntó Zelda, desinfectándole las heridas.

-Porque... quería estar contigo...- le dijo, haciendo que la castaña se detuviera. Las 2 se sonrieron... Zelda no pensó que le diría eso...

-Samus...- se acercó a la rubia. Sus cabezas estaban tan cerca... hasta que un rayo las hizo entrar en sí.

-A-Ah... bueno... gracias por ayudarme...- le dijo levantándose Samus.- Estoy tan sucia...- se dijo.

-Bueno, ¿puedes ir a tu cuarto? Estás lastimada...- le dijo Zelda.

-Creo que sí...- le dijo tratando de subir las escaleras, pero las lesiones se lo impidieron.

-Samus...- le dijo Zelda. Déjame te acompaño...- le dijo Zelda tomándola de su hombro y ayudándola. No sabían que su vida iba a cambiar esa noche...

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Gracias gracias por leer! ¡Es mi primer fic! ¡Dejen reviews, en el próximo cap habrá LEMON! Gracias, gracias de nuevo. Espero que les gusten mis fics en este que es el fandom de Smash.


	2. Pasión en la tormenta LEMMON

Todo por ti

Capítulo 2: Pasión en la tormenta

-Zelda... gracias por ayudarme...- la rubia estaba apoyada sobre la princesa de Hyrule. Los pasillos de la mansión estaban oscuros, sólo iluminados por los resplandecientes rayos de la tormenta.

La caza recompensas estaba ya bien. Las heridas habían cerrado. Tenía vendas en varias partes del cuerpo, pero seguía viéndose tan hermosa... y sexy, como creía Zelda en esos momentos.

-Samus... bueno... ya estás en el cuarto...- le dijo Zelda mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí... mejor me meto en la ducha...- le dijo Samus entrando a su baño, y encendiendo su bañera, pero encontró que no salía agua. Estaba seca por la lluvia.

-Oh... creo que las tuberías no están funcionando...- le dijo Zelda preocupada.

-Je, tuberías. No las necesito. Para eso está la lluvia.- le dijo confiada Samus. Las gotas caían con tal rapidez que se podía darse un baño perfectamente.

-Bien... ten cuidado.- le dijo Zelda, antes de que la rubia se fuera de la mansión a los jardines.

-Ah... esto está tan cómodo...- la rubia se quitó todo su traje, para quedar en su Zero Suit. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cabello, iluminada aún por la luna, ya que los relámpagos habían cesado. Zelda estaba adentro, en su lectura como hace tiempo. La recepción estaba sólo iluminada por unas velas.

Pasó más de una hora y Samus no regresaba. Zelda se preocupó y salió. Caminó por los jardines de la mansión, con la intensa lluvia en sus cabellos castaños. Encontró a la rubia en un árbol, con su cabello enredado.

-¿Samus? ¿Qué paso?- le dijo Zelda.

-Me enredé...- le dijo la rubia.

-Ah Samus, déjame ayudarte.- le dijo Zelda. Desenredó los cabellos de la rubia, para que quedara libre.- Listo.

-Oh gracias Zelda.- le dijo Samus y en un acto de instinto besó en los labios a la castaña. Zelda perdió su raciocinio en eso...

-...- La princesa de Hyrule sólo se dejó llevar, y abrazó a la rubia. Era lo que ella quería. De repente, Samus reaccionó y se separó.

-... Ze-Zelda...- le dijo Samus, pero fue callada pro un pasional beso de la castaña. Ambas cerraron sus ojos y se abrazaron, siguiendo con su ritual de pasión y amor.

Las lenguas de ambas se entrelazaban en sus bocas, llenas de saliva y lujuria. Sus labios estaban más que unidos, necesitados, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-S-Samus...- le dijo Zelda.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó.

-Ámame... ámame todo lo que quieras...- le pidió Zelda.

-Todo por ti.- le dijo Samus y entonces tomó de nuevo a Zelda y la besó con más intensidad. Ambas soltaron sus cabellos y se dejaron llevar.

La caza recompensas empezó a quitarse su Zero Suit, paso a paso. El traje azul de la rubia se fue a otro universo, para dejar ver su dulce y cálida piel. Ella empezó a besar a Zelda en el cuello, a tocar sus senos con pasión, ni aunque alguien llegara dejarían de hacer eso. Más que un deseo, lo necesitaban...

-Sa-Sa-Samus... a-a-ah...- Zelda seguía gimiendo, sintiendo los labios de Samus en su cuello, dejando chupetones y sus manos haciendo círculos en sus senos, alrededor de sus pezones.

-Sólo ten calma, mi princesita.- le dijo Samus seductoramente, procediendo a retirar el vestido de la princesa, mientras la besaba de nuevo. El cuello de Zelda estaba lleno de marcas, resultado de los besos de Samus. Las lenguas de ambas compartían saliva, tocándose todo el tiempo. Esta vez el aire no fue problema. Sus besos, más que pasionales, eran de amor.

-Samus... A-A-A-Ah...- Zelda no dejaba de gemir al sentir las manos de Samus en sus senos.

El vestido de Zelda fue rápidamente desechado. Ahora la piel de ambas mujeres estaba expuesta a la lluvia. Zelda abrazó a Samus y empezó a sentir su mojada piel... mientras Samus empezó a desabrochar el sostén de Zelda, dejando al descubierto sus senos a la lluvia.

-Zelda, eres tan excitante...- le dijo Samus seductoramente mirando los senos de Zelda (de manera pervertida).- Link de veras no sabe de lo que se pierde...- dijo Samus recostándose junto a Zelda y empezando a desabrochar su sostén.

-Samus...- dijo Zelda viendo como el sostén azul de la rubia caía al suelo, dejando ver los enormes senos de Samus.

-¿Impresionada?- le dijo Samus riendo viendo cómo Zelda miraba excitada los de ella.

-Son tan grandes...- le dijo Zelda seductora.

-¿Quieres... jugar...?- le dijo Samus más seductoramente.

-Todo... por ti...- le dijo Zelda yendo contra Samus y tumbándola, para empezar a besarla con pasión, tratando de asegurarse de que ella llevaría el control.

-Ah... Zelda... dominas taaaan bien...- gimió Samus sintiendo a Zelda besar su cuello y acariciar su cabello mojado. Los pechos de ambas estaban húmedos y mojados. Se revolcaron en el lodo que estaba debajo de ellas, quedando un poco sucias, pero eso no iba a detener su pasión. La lluvia las limpiaría, claro estaba.

-Samus... quiero sentirte...- le dijo Zelda, causando un rápido deseo de lujuria de la caza recompensas, que rápidamente tumbó a la hyliana y empezó a lamer su cuello.

-Zelda...- Samus sentía la suave piel de la princesa, haciéndola temblar al sentir la lengua de la rubia. Rápidamente Samus empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de los senos de Zelda, tocándolos uno por uno, sintiendo su suave pecho.

La caza recompensas empezó a besar los pechos de Zelda, sin dejar de ver como la castaña lanzaba gemidos placer.

-S-S-S-S-Samus... A-A-A-Ah... no pares... S-S-Sigue...- gemía Zelda. Samus empezó a chupar sus pezones, causando más gemidos de Zelda, dejando en claro que era lo mejor en el mundo.

Entonces Samus se hartó. Se levantó, dejando a su amante ver como su ropa interior era retirada, para dejar ver la entrada de la rubia, altamente abierta. Samus rápidamente miró la trusa de la castaña y no la retiró, la rompió por el deseo de placer y entonces empezó a lamer los labios inferiores de Zelda.

-¡Sa-Sa-Sa-Samus! ¡Sigue, ah...!- dijo Zelda sintiendo la lengua de la caza recompensas recorrer el exterior de su entrada.

-Que placer Zelda...- le dijo Samus sonriendo empezando a lamer el clítoris de Zelda. Zelda no aguantó y lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir los labios de Samus dejar saliva en su órgano sexual.

Samus empezó a morder su órgano y éste se empezó a parar, dejando a Samus el clítoris erecto de Zelda. La princesa dejó escapar gemidos de placer, hasta alcanzar el punto culminante de su orgasmo. Zelda no aguantó más y dejó escapar sus fluídos en la boca de Samus, la cual la abrió para lubricar el área y seguir lamiendo, hasta llegar a la vagina de la princesa, que empezó a picar y lamer con pasión.

-¡A-A-A-AH, SAMUS!- gritó Zelda con dolor, el cual rápidamente fue cambiado por placer y lujuria. Samus empezó a masajear los senos de Zelda, excitándose ella misma.

-Zelda... ahora t-t-tú...- le dijo Samus arrastrándose hacia arriba poniendo su pecho izquierdo en la boca de Zelda. La castaña reaccionó rápidamente con lujuria, y empezó a chupar, o a tratar de, pues los senos de la caza recompensas eran enormes.

-Ah Samus... eres tan... perfecta...- le dijo Zelda dejando marcas de chupones en los alrededores de los pezones de Samus. Estaba tan mojado... tan excitante...

-Y tú igual... ah...- gimió Samus besando a Zelda con amor, cariño. Era un paseo interminable en sus bocas, con sus lenguas de pasajeras... finalmente se levantaron, aún desnudas, y se dirigieron a la mansión para ir a un cuarto decente donde terminar su pasión.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¡**OMG, MI PRIMER LEMON! ¡Es genial, genial! Espero que les haya gustado, puesel yuri no es muy bien aceptado aquí... ¡KYAAAA Y AMO EL YAOI IGUAL (ESPECIALMENTE EL NESSXLUCAS OmO)! ¡Dejen reviews, en el siguiente cap sigue el lemmon o lime como crean! ¡Bye!


End file.
